Pearl's apocalypse: Squidmas edition!
by TepigBlaze
Summary: This is a Squidmas spin-off one shot of my other fanfic: Pearl's apocalypse! This One shot is about pearl and her newly formed team, coral squad, reminiscing about Squidmas and then remembering the little baby axolotls in Octavio's And Tartar's care. They then do something special for them...


**Merry be-lated Squidmas everyone! So this is a one shot spin off Squidmas special of the fanfic: Pearl's Apocalypse! If you have any questions or need to clear up any confusion, please refer to that fanfic. but, just a little WARNING: the regular pearl's apocalypse is rated M for a reason. yes, this one shot is rated k because its short and sweet, just like pearl! but i am not to be held responsible if you go to that fanfiction and lose your innocence.**

* * *

It was a cold day in December outside when pearl got up one morning. She poked her head out and saw snow on the ground everywhere. Snow ploped right on top of her head, getting her wet. She pulled back inside and wiped away the snow from her tentacles. She then took off her crown, dusted it off, and put it back on. "Heh... it's quite a marshmallow world out there! It reminds me of when I was young..." pearl murmured to herself, reminiscing about her family in the past in these times. She had such a blast playing in the snow as a squishie with her parents. She then remembered putting up the squidmas tree and waiting for father squidmas to come when she was a little girl, excitedly hiding under the covers, waiting for father squidmas to come and leave her some presents. Pearl smiled happily as she remembered the past squidmases she had, then frowned when she realized that she would never have a squidmas like she had in the past. She then thought of the little baby axolotls in their home with Octavio and tartar. She then felt a motherly surge towards the little axolotls as she realized that she wanted to give them all each a Squidmas present and experience what she had experienced when she was little. Pearl then got excited as she realized that the rest of coral squad could help her make and give Squidmas presents and give the full Squidmas experience. She then went out and went to the side, to the branch she usually addressed coral squad from, just to halt in surprise. The inklings and octolings had woken up early to decorate the whole clearing in whatever things they could find to decorate. Pearl then saw a fishhook looped around another part of the tree. Its fishing string holding a pinecone for a ordainment. Some of the inklings had noticed her and were coming towards the tree, not even having to be called. Looking up, pearl realized that coral squad had decorated her tree while she was sleeping. Coral squad was definitely getting into the squidmas spirit. Pearl then went out on her branch and crouched there, gazing at her squad for a moment. "Coral squad! Everyone gather 'round underneath my branch high up for a squad meeting!" Pearl called to everyone below. When they had all gathered below, pearl cleared her throat. "Everyone, I know it's almost Squidmas time and everyone's been getting into the spirit, I, myself included. So, on that note, I've been thinking about those little axolotls in tartar's and Octavio's grasp. We should make them each a squidmas gift and then-"pearl started to say. "Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! I know! Since father squidmas is dead, you should fill his place and deliver the gifts yourself! You know, dress as... mother squidmas! Go down the chimney and put squidmas gifts underneath that squidmas tree! As well as fill their stockings!" Neon exclaimed happily, just coming up with the idea. The rest of coral squad awwww'd at the adorableness of neon's idea. Pearl, herself, smiled and nodded approvingly. "Neon, I love that idea! And you all can help me fill their stockings and put presents underneath their tree too, since there's a lot of kids!" Pearl exclaimed happily, getting excited about her's and Neon's idea. "I shall call you all my elves from father squidmas's workshop up in the North Pole! So, on that note my elves, time to get ready to make some toys!" Pearl exclaimed, dismissing the meeting as she jumped down into the snow. And so, coral squad had been hard at work, making toys and goodies for the little axolotls. Working around the clock. Pearl had been busy making herself a outfit for the occasion, making sure that it fit comfortably and looked very soft. Soon. The big night had arrived. Coral squad had made each axolotl their own squidmas gift and had filled a red bag, just like the one father squidmas had once carried around. Pearl had dressed up nicely for the occasion, wearing a nice red, fuzzy dress, its bottom lined with white. Pearl had made herself leggings that looked like candy canes. And then, she had on some black heavy duty boots that she had found on one of her many trips to inkopolis. They were in her size too. She also had on full black gloves that were very fuzzy. This was all topped off with a happy little Santa hat. "Coral squad! Let's go! Let's go make some little axolotls happy!" Pearl happily said, smiling. Coral squad cheered happily as they set out for tartar's and Octavio's place. They sang squidmas carols all the way there. "You'd better watch out, you'd better not cry. Better not pout I'm telling you why!" Pearl sang. "Mother squidmas is comin' to town! She's making a list, checking it twice! Gotta find out who's naughty or nice!" The whole of coral squad butted in, singing joyfully. "Mother squidmas is coming to town! She sees you when you're sleeping, she knows when you're awake, she knows if you've been bad or good, so be good for goodness sake!" Pearl continued to sing. "Oooooo! You'd better watch out, you better not cry, better not pout I'm telling you why! Mother squidmas is coming to town!" Coral squad sang, as they raced towards their destination. When they got there, they had a hard time figuring out how to get up. Soon, pearl saw holes in the bricks that they could use as handholds and footholds. Coral squad soon had all scrambled up onto the rooftop. They then surrounded the chimney. "This is it. Remember my elves, from now on, we all must be quiet. Let mother squidmas work her magic!" Pearl said, happily as she looked down into the chimney. "Up on the housetop, the reindeer pause. Out jumps good ol' mother squidmas, down through the chimney with lots of toys, all for the little ones, squidmas joy." Pearl started to sing quietly, as she sat on the chimney's edge, holding her bag of toys and goodies tightly. She suddenly started to feel slightly scared about this idea. It was such a tight space and a long way to fall for such a tiny squid. "You need a push, mother squidmas?" Ordo asked quietly. Pearl was silent for a while, thinking of all the things that could go wrong. She might fall to death, get trapped, burn to death, get seriously hurt, or even die. Thinking of all the possible dangers, pearl decided to break the 4th wall, looking towards the camera and pointing to it sternly. "Remember kids, do not do this at home! You might get seriously hurt doing this. I'd hate it if I had found out if one of my friends did this and got killed. Please don't do this at all. Let Santa do this. He's experienced at doing this kind of thing, unlike me. I could seriously get hurt doing this, but since this is a Christmas special and everything's supposed to be happy, I won't get hurt." Pearl said. She then turned back to ordo and nodded. "Push me." Pearl ordered. Ordo nodded and pushed pearl down the chimney. When she landed, she got out of the way quickly so the next in line could get down. "All clear!" Pearl whispered up the chimney so they'd knew that it was safe. Pearl then turned around and started to get to work. She opened up a bag of toys and goodies and started to put the gifts underneath the squidmas tree. She also filled the stockings around the fireplace. One by one, the rest of coral squad fell through the chimney and got to work, helping Pearl lay out the presents, still singing squidmas carols. "First comes a stocking of little nell. Oh, dear mother squidmas, fill it well! Give her a dolly that laughs and cries, one that can open and shut its eyes!" Neon sang quietly. "Ho ho ho! Who wouldn't go? Ho ho ho! Who wouldn't go?" Pearl sang happily. "Look in the stocking of little bill! Oh, just see what a glorious fill! Here is a hammer with lots of tacks! A whistle and a ball, and a whip that cracks!" Neon sang happily but quietly. "Ho ho ho! who wouldn't go? Ho ho ho-oh!" Pearl started to sing when suddenly, she noticed a little axolotl standing in the hallway, watching them. "Elves from the North Pole, keep on working. It looks like I have a little guest!" Pearl exclaimed happily, as the little axolotl ran into her open arms. "Father squidmas! I knew you'd come! I just knew it! What presents did you bring me this year? I've been very good all year long!" The little axolotl exclaimed. "Ho oh! Is that right little one? I'm so proud of you for being so good and nice! But, I'm actually mother squidmas. I'm the wife of father squidmas. Father squidmas can't come this year, he's feeling under the weather so he sent me in his place instead. Hi there little one! Excuse me if I don't know your name, ummm... little one?" pearl explained quietly. "Oh! Where's my manners? Hi there mother squidmas! My name is Razi! Nice to meet you!" Razi said, wagging his tail like mad. "Oh! Little Razi! Of course I remember you from the nice list! You were so nice this year that father squidmas put you right at the top! I'm so proud of you being so nice! Keep it up!" Pearl exclaimed, feeling her heart fill with love as she hugged little razi. "Stay here. I'll go get my family and show you to them!" Razi exclaimed happily, running off before pearl could grab him. Pearl then stood up suddenly and ran back to coral squad. "We need to get out- now! Before we get caught! Dump everything and run!' Pearl shouted as coral squad hurriedly obeyed her. They then started to run out of the building but before they could get out the door, tartar blocked the way, staring pearl down. "What's going on here?" He said in a low authoritative voice. Pearl got very nervous and stayed quiet, staring tartar down as well. Soon, after a while, pearl bowed her head and lifted her Santa hat a little bit. "M-m-Merry S-s-s-squidmas." Pearl said, nervously. Tartar smiled, amused that he had inspired such nervousness in pearl. "Truce? Just for today, pearl?" Tartar asked. Pearl nodded. "Truce... for today." Pearl said quietly. Tartar nodded. "mother squidmas! I didn't recognize you there! And I've seen that you already delivered everyone's squidmas presents!" Tartar said loudly, playing along with pearl's squidmas scheme. "Ho ho ho! Yes of course I did! Everyone's been so nice this year that I decided to come over for a visit, since father squidmas couldn't make it!" Pearl exclaimed happily, ignoring her hateful feelings for tartar for killing everyone. She then realized that all the little axolotls were up now and they were cheering for her. "Would you like to stay with us for the day?" Tartar asked. "Sure I would!" Pearl said happily, nodding. And so, coral squad spent the day with their enemies, laughing and singing under truce. There was no peace that day as some would think. But they spent the day together, nonetheless. Pearl spent time with each and every axolotl getting to know them, happily acting like mother squidmas in order to do so. When they had all finished their dinners, it was time to head home. Everyone said their goodbyes and little axolotls cried as they realized that mother squidmas was leaving but pearl pulled her Santa hat off her head, at the rear, and said with a cheer: "don't you worry nothing, my dears! Squidmas will come again next year!"

* * *

 **again, merry be-lated Squidmas! i hope you liked this!**


End file.
